filmsendungen_und_schauspielerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Viktor Roth
thumb|2013|50x50px thumb|Poster für Kartoffel|477x477px Viktor Rot (* 20. April 2069 in Deutschland) ist ein kasachstanisch- Russlaendeischer I N F L U E N C E R und '''''Schauspieler' lol Biographie lol abonniert PewDiePie WHAAT YOU NEVER PLAYED TUBER SIMULATOR YOU KNOW ITS FUN RIGHT xd It's time to go get your revenge So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging side to side, day and night This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, oh how they shine Then it's heads up, hear a sound you freeze up, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body, Is this the end? Can't believe it's you again I could never forget those eyes 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, again, again And run, run, run until it's done, done, then you run, run, run until the sun Sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again Just when you think you're safe, hear some hissing from right behind, escape denied That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, now you're mine Then he blows up, and your health bar it drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy, Now you're stuck in there, all alone in despair, half a heart is left now but don't die 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, again, again And run, run, run until it's done, done, then you run, run, run until the sun Sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again Captain Sparklez: Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds Looks like that armor's been exercising MLG Pro, that diamond sword Come at me bro, I got it forged Training under the torch light glow Hone that form now you're in the zone Creepers out prowling, ready for the big fight Show them what it feels like Come on. Lets go! 'Cause I'm a warrior baby through and through Take my revenge. That's what I will do Bring it You gotta fight baby tonight The creeper's trying to steal your stuff again It's time to grab your sword, armor and go It's time to go get your revenge And you fight, fight like it's your last night, then you fight, fight like it's for your life Time to show them your bite 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again Swing your sword up high 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again Swing your sword down low It's time to go It's time to go It's time to go get your revenge By LeDasOn Alle Abonnieren dange lol HABT IHT GEHÖRT LEDASON ICH WIEDERHOLE LEDASON LEDASON LEDASON LEDASON LEDASON LEDASON I BNI DRE BSTETE DRE WLET DU HREUN SHNO MAGST DU BARATENWURST